Dear Diary
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Her last year at Hogwarts and she decides to keep a diary. Who is she? Well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Dear Diary,

it's been a long time since I wrote a diary. I guess there's a valid reason for that, I mean, the last one I had turned out to be evil. That was years ago, so I'm giving this another stab. I'm not going to mention any names

in here, just in case this falls into the wrong hands later on. Who am I kidding, there are no wrong hands anymore. Life is loads better now, I mean, I'm of age, the bad guy's been defeated. I still can't say his name,

might still have the taboo on it, and who knows what'll happen. I think life will start returning to normal again. A few of the shops that closed down have reopened. That's the first thing we noticed when we went to get

my school materials. The school's mostly been rebuilt and we ALL know who the Headmistress is this year. I'm still not sure what I want to do with my life. I'm thinking about maybe being a healer? My marks were

high enought to take N.E.W.T. levels in healing and such. Or I could get a ministry job? I think dad would like that a little too much, being a healer's less dangerous anyway.

Last year was an insane amount of danger, and a lot of other things. My brother got married, my other brother died, and the biggest git came back to the family. It's a lot for a girl to take in. Do you think I

should list names, Diary? It might make things easier, but at the same time, being a bit paranoid seems to have gotten me this far. It might have just been luck though, lots and lots of luck, and my friends. Speaking of

friends, you know who, not THAT one, asked me out again. I said yes, of course, how could I not, I mean, I really like him! He's going to be seeing me off to school, along with mum, and the boys, and...oh, this no

name thing is too hard! Okay, mum, Ron, Hermoine, George, maybe, I'm not sure, he's gone a little soft in the head since Fred...was..died. But back to what I was saying, Harry's seeing me off to school, I wish he was

coming too, but he did kind of drop out for a year...he's talking about taking some tests, see if he can still be an auror or not. I'm not sure what I think of that, they might just give him the job since he's, you know, Harry

Potter and he did beat you know who. So that makes two of my brothers, that are still alive, that didn't finish school. Hermoine didn't either, so I wonder what she's going to do, probably something in the muggle world.

Right now I think she's too busy snogging Ron to think about that. Oh, got to go, Diary, mum's yelling about socks...not quite sure what about them, but I think I heard my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

We made it the station with plenty of time to spare, no real surprise. Harry of course was there, he's got his own place, diary. He's now living at the old Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Since there are no threats, it's safe, not a secret. There really

aren't any secrets any more, not even the fact Harry and I are dating. What was really surprising was what Harry did. He kissed me, in front of everyone. Ron made some stupid gagging noise, which I ignored. I'll have to keep that noise in mind to make

when I find him and Hermoine snogging in the hallway again. Hermoine lives with her parents again, but I think she's at the Burrow more than there. Then, Harry promised that he'd see me Christmas holiday, maybe before! I'm not sure how he could

see me before, since I'll be beyond bogged down with school work, but just the thought is nice. He promised to write like every day, which I think might be a bit of overkill, but hey, I'm not going to complain. I'm just beyond glad he's alive and we're

together again. It's going to be a wierd year really. I mean, last year I barely scraped by, I think they threw out have the grades what with the school being the final battle ground. I did manage to pass, so this is it. One more year...I wonder who the

Quidditch captain is this year? I might sign up to play, since it'll be a definate break from my school work. I was seeker last year. Harry's old position. It was strange without him there, but I've improved majorly. The train ride itself was fairly boring. I sat

with Luna. She spent most the time talking about what her and her father did over Summer holiday and the creatures they supposidly found. She even had a Quibbler article about it. I suppose that's all the Quibbler has now that the war's over and

Harry's slightly old news. I have a feeling this year will be pretty boring. I wonder who they have for Defense this year. It's kind of hard to keep up with everything having a new teacher every year. Harry was the best, he actually had some clue what he

was doing. Not that some of the others didn't, but his class wasn't just reading from books and that stuff. It's starting to get dark and Luna's still prattling on, so I'll listen to her untl we reach the castle. Wonder if my house will have a lot of first years?


End file.
